


One Love

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship/Love, John can sing, Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are on a case at a club. John takes the mic in order to flush out the murderess. He sings of his one love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song used in this chapter.
> 
> Check out the song 'One Love' by Martin Freeman. It inspired this O/S.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

** ENJOY~! **

***Go onto Youtube and look up Martin freeman singing 'One Love'. It's the song that prompted this O/S.***

"Why are we here again, Sherlock?"

It was a case, that was all John knew.

"Our murderer is here and we need to flush her out. Lestrade and the Yard are stationed as random patrons in various parts of the room. We just need an opening."

"We really get into these cases," John commented as he looked down as his semi-casual suit that Sherlock had purchased for him.

"Catching this woman is important and blending in is the best choice. And worry not, you look quite dashing, John."

John flushed. Sherlock had recently decided to pay John's compliments back, by choosing the most random of moments to compliment the doctor. John at least waited for Sherlock to do something 'amazing' before commenting. Sherlock just threw out words and even though he was sure they had no true meaning, they made him flush.

"I have my eye on four different women. But the singer is doing terribly and is so dull that no one seems too interested."

The killer was one of the frequent singers of the 'club'. There were many and in the last two months, those who had gotten a good response from the crowd, all disappeared and ended up in body bags. Sherlock narrowed it down to those who actually attended the other nights that they didn't sing for and that left four women out of fifty people.

John frowned at the singer, knowing that they were just terrible. It was sad. They were trying to flush out a murderer and Anderson couldn't sing for shite.

Sherlock's snide remarks weren't because it was Anderson, but because he couldn't hold a note.

John sighed, this was becoming tedious and he didn't want to put up with it any longer.

With a stiffening of his back, he swallowed the rest of his wine and stood, making his way to the stage, leaving Sherlock to watch his back.

"John?"

He ignored his flatmate and continued on.,

When the song ended, he marched up on stage and directed Anderson to the bar, handing him some notes for a drink.

He spoke to the band leader quickly, telling them the next song and the took the microphone stand.

"Hello there! Andy is a bit parched so he's letting me take his place for a song. Please no booing. Subtle thumbs down will do," he grinned charmingly, causing a few people to chuckle.

The music began and John completely zoned himself into the song itself, not thinking of the fact that his flatmate/crush was sitting in the back of the room and that half of Scotland Yard was going to hear him. It was all about the song.

***Cue playing One Love, sung by Martin Freeman***

_^One looks for happiness_

_One longs to find a partner_

_One knows that nowadays_

_One love will be the answer_

John smiled as he sang the words, looking from couple to couple. People were swaying to the music.

_^One sees a crazy world_

_One needs a fresh perspective_

_One comes to realize_

_One love's a true objective_

He dedicated each line to a certain couple at one table and another across the room. He removed the mic from the stand and left the stage, enjoying how people giggled as he passed.

_^One seeks a perfect verb_

_One learns to tell the difference_

_One finds in consequence_

_One love is all that makes sense_

He gestured to a woman and then to a man, making both flush and look at each other, before leaning forward and sharing a quick kiss.

_^One hopes there'll be a way_

_One peers into the distance_

_One thinks that come what may_

_One love will be the best chance_

He swept one lady out of her chair and spun her around and into the arms of her husband, if he was correct. Matching wedding bands. They both laughed heartily as he winked in passing.

People began to clap along with the music.

_^One love, and only one_

_One love to last forever_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, it's now or never_

A much younger couple giggled together as he danced around their table, motioning to them and making the spotlight land on them.

_^One tries to draw a line_

_One draws a swift conclusion_

_One tells oneself in life_

_One love is the solution_

John couldn't help himself when he neared Sherlock, literally popping himself into his friend's lap and smiling and gesturing to Sherlock, who was sitting, wide-eyed.

_^One falls in love at last_

_One celebrates the meeting_

_One always will because_

_One love cannot be beaten_

John pats Sherlock's head smugly, loving how he's shocked his friend beyond measure.

_^One love, and only one_

_One love with no misgivings_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, while we're still living_

John extricates himself from the man's lap and danced on over to the stage during the musical interlude.

_^One tries to draw a line_

_One draws a swift conclusion_

_One tells oneself in life_

_One love is the solution_

He smiles as the crowd is standing as a whole. Everyone clapping to the music and swaying back and forth, arms wrapped around each other as couples smiled and cheered. The upbeat music making them happy.

_^One falls in love at last_

_One celebrates the meeting_

_One always will because_

_One love cannot be beaten_

He then motions with his hands for everyone to join him, placing it to his ear expectantly. And they do. Almost the entire room is singing with his. Even the band.

_^One love, and only one_

_One love to last forever_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, it's now or never_

_^One love, and only one_

_One love with no misgivings_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, while we're still living_

The song ends slowly as people were still singing along.

_^One love, and only one_

_One love with no misgivings_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, while we're still living_

_^One love, and only one_

_One love with no misgivings_

_One love, only one love_

_One love, while we're still living_

And when it all ends, everyone claps and whistles are being given. Someone even tossed a rose, making him giggle and pick it up carefully, placing it between his teeth, as he winked at the room.

He thanked them for their kindness and stepped off the stage and was immediately hounded by some women. One being one of the women Sherlock had his eyes on. She asked if he'd like to 'go for a drink' with her.

John nodded, having a bad feeling and offers his arm like a gentleman should. As they walk toward the door, John made a signal behind his back, since he knew that Sherlock hadn't stopped looking at him since he left their table.

Into the corridor of the 'club' and he was pulled and all the while, he realized that months ago, he would have found the woman attractive, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to care that a woman was basically offering sex with no strings attached. But John didn't want that from anyone.

She tugged him into a darkened room and closed the door, blocking the only exit.

In the darkness of said room, John can still see well. And his eyes didn't need to adjust and he could see the gun and the silencer she was attempting to hide in her corset. The outline wasn't difficult to spot, if one knew what to look for.

His phone pings and he rolled his eyes and mumbles, 'Cockblocker' just to add the annoyed aspect to the situation.

"Sorry. My friend is a bit new to the whole respecting my relationships thing. He's not as bad as a few months ago though," John smiled awkwardly.

He looked down at the text.

**Jooooooooohn -SH**

He rolls his eyes for the effect and types his own message.

**Vatican Cameos -JW**

"And yet clingy as all bloody hell."

She smiled and he could see the strain. She looked ill.

"Perhaps, you'd like to come back to my flat," she offered with a smile that he knew was meant to fall for. He nodded, faking being eager.

She clutched his hand and turned for the door, only to find a line of guns pointed at her. John stepped up quickly and pulled her into a headlock, nodding to the Yard workers.

"How did you-"

Sherlock appeared then, grinning as he completely deduced her arse to pieces.

And then she was being led away in cuffs, gun confiscated.

Lestrade stayed behind to thank them for the help and to compliment John on his singing. The doctor flushed.

"Thanks."

And it was on their way home, that Sherlock sprung it on him, making him stop on the pavement.

"That song wasn't necessarily about us, but you sang as if it was, didn't you?"

John flushed morbidly, but nodded, knowing that lying wouldn't get him anywhere.

"The words seem to fit us, you know?"

"One tries to draw a line?" Sherlock's brow quirked.

John scoffed, "One draws a swift  _conclusion_."

Sherlock grinned the 'John Only' grin. "I happen to think you're voice is spectacular."

John's heart began to beat double time. "That's very sweet, Sherlock."

"It's a fact. Simple. The song also has a large fact."

"And that  _is_?" John asked, looking lost.

Sherlock smirked then, looking rakish. "One love to last forever."

And with that, the man placed a small kiss on John's lips and continued on walking, making the doctor sputter and run to keep up, but laughing as customary after a good case.

During their walk, their hands brushed casually and linked together and neither made mention of it.

John smiled to himself. There was a breakthrough just then. He could feel it.

** A/N: Done! I don't own 'One Love' The song is awesome though. :) **

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics.


End file.
